Field
The embodiments described herein relate generally to retention devices and methods for eyewear. In particular, some embodiments described herein relate to passive and actively-actuated retention devices and methods for retaining an eyewear on another object.
Background
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to hold or retain eyewear to another object, such as in or on a user's apparel. For example, a user may temporarily store the eyewear in a shirt pocket. However, this method of holding or retaining the eyewear may be risky while a user is engaged in an activity in which a user may be subject to quick directional changes such as, but not limited to, up-and-down motion while walking or running, and lateral directional changes when shifting side-to-side, or in situations in which the user may be subject to substantial environmental forces such as, but not limited to, gusts of wind or the like. Such activity and/or forces may cause an eyewear positioned on or in the user's apparel to move and become removed from or detached from the user's apparel.